We Live As A Family!
by OriginalEnough
Summary: Natsu(19) is a person with a demon inside him who , when younger, was bullied and shunned because of it. He decides to help others wiht that kind of power and starts a House for people like him. His first recruits are Mirajane Strauss(15) and Erza Scarlet(15).
1. Chapter 1

A black mist fills the town as a hooded figure passes freely through its streets. People cower in fear and shut their windows, with each closed window a very loud noise is made echoing in the empty streets. Four figures show up and startle the hooded figure, they are armed with weapons and clearly ready to use magic against the foe. The hooded person makes a rapid stop and immeatly turns around which reveals long, silver hair and then the person breaks into a sprint. The person is holding his stomach tight and some blood starts flying left and right. The four people disappear and all that is left are little flashes following the wounded person.

"Cut Her off!" One voice shouts.

"She can't run for long! Keep it up!" The other shouts.

The hooded figure tries to desperatly keep up Her sprint but She fails and with every step taken She almost falls over her own feet. The hood falls off as a powerful gust of wind rushes through the towns narrow streets, and one of the four people stand in Her way blocking it.

"Your life ends now! Monster!" The person says looking at Her with utter disgust in his eyes.

"No, please, I did'nt ask for this power. Why do you need to kill me?" The girl begged for and answer, tears swelling up in her eyes.

The man infront approached Her comfortably, and almost as if He won some kind of grand prize. He took out His sword and it became engulfed in fire, making a very high pitched noise beace of the intense heat. He held the sword in the air to show everyone that He is the one to kill the prey. The sword started to come down at a high speed. Just as it was about to reach the girl she screamed:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The four around Her started to fall on their knees grabbing their ears as if to rip them off. A large, black mushroom cloud formed around Her and then grew in size almost cover the whole town, then shrinking creating a large explosin of the black mist. The four were lying on the ground motionless and the girl cried on the same spot, yet she knew she had to move. So, using her remaining strenght she got up and holding her bleeing stomach she ran towards the snowy mountains.

During the same time at a large, castle made out of blue-gold bricks, in a massive hall with a throne stood a pink haired boy, wearing a scarf around his neck.

"We sent out a search party to kill that-Monster!" A blue haired person sitting atop the throne shouted to the pink haired boy.

"But she did'nt do anything, she never killed or as a ma tter she never even hurt someone!" The pink haired boy shouted back like the person atop the the throne meant nothing.

"It's just a matter of time! She has no control over her power!"

"Exactly! She had no control but I could teach her about Demon Magic."

"NO, NATSU! That is final!" The King almost rose from his throne while shouting at Nastu.

"I'm going before any of your lackeys do something to her."

"You dare disobey my orders, this countrys King?!"

The room was suddenly painted black and an omnimus power filled it, Natsu was standing on a piece of the black mist and was right infront of the King but slightly above him looking him directly into his eyes. Natsu was not blinking and his breath was freezing, which the King could feel very well on his cheek.

"What was that?..." Natsu whisperes into the Kings ear. "Did you perphaps forget who helped you to become King? And who was it that single-handedly destroyed an opposing country bcause they planned an invasion?" Natsus tone was getting gradually louder as his face further away. " And do you remember who was it that forced the Demon King back into the Underworld when he threatend our existance?! So dont go telling me to obey your commands!" Wings of black mist formed behind Natsus back and his eyes both had pentagrams in them as he sttared at the King. "Are we clear?" The King was a deep on his throne as he could and tears formed in his eyes.

"Y-y-yes." He almost whispered

"Good." Everything dissappeared in a flash and Natsu walked out.

Natsu was in the castles front garden as he just slammed the door open and stood there looking at the sky.

"Stemma, wake up" Were his thoughts.

"Waddup, kid?" A friendly yet childish voice answered

"There's this girl I have to find really fast."

"Ohhh, did you finally find someone you like, that's cute."

"Oh, shut up." Natsu said quickly. "This is important."

"Ok, ok. Name?" The demon broke his childish way of speaking.

"Mirajane Strauss."

The girl was strugling to keep going up the mountain, a trail of blood was left in the snow wherever she went. She stood up againt a tree and slid down gently but could'nt keep it up and near the end she just dropped down, then she grabbed her thin grey shirt and lift it up slowly.

"This is really bad." She thought to herself." Ha ha, this is how it's gonna end, huh?" She was crying and her tears were flowing down her cheeks and onto her open stomach. "Sorry, I can't make it, sis.." A picture of long red hair went through her mind followed by souns of distant laughter. A very familliar gust of wind blew around her and the four persuers were around her about tem meters away.

"HA HA HA, you thought you could run, I love when my prey runs." One of them said, the one she already knew and who was the first to approach her.

"Can..you..please just kill...me now?" The girl said faintly

"Oh no, no, by the gods, no. I'm going to make you suffer, if you did'nt have that cursed power you'd be dead ten times already." He said laughing.

"Capitan, maybe we should stop and just kill her? She could pull off something again?" One person said.

"NO! I forbid you to interfere!" The man shouted. He approached the girl with sword in-hand and using it he moved away her hair which was over her face.

"You know, if you were'nt a freak, I would've fallen for that face. Well it's a shame you're not a huamn being." The man swung his sowrd up and then down at the girl.

"This is really the end, I'm really, really, really sorry, sis. I can't do it anymore, I have to leave you alone. I'm so very sorry." The girl thought to herself.

The whole mountain went silent, not a single animal or even wind could'nt be heared. It suddenly got really dark and the girl looked up at the man in confusion assuming she sould of been dead by now. The man with the sword was turned around facing a different direction and infront of him stood a larger figure, wearing a hooded robe and a scarf. The man with the sword first faced the figures chest but straght after that looked up to meet the eyes of the figure which had pentagrams in them. The mans arms freely fel down to his sides and he fell on his knees. Then, he suddenly groped his head and started to scream almost as if in pain. The figure slowly raised his hand and clicked his fingers causing the other three men to also writhle in pain. The girls laid there unable to move and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the figure reacing out to her.

The girl was aweakend by a light, warm breeze which she could feel go across her face. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a very nice, huge room, with a luxirious bed and a view of a port. She looked at herself to find she was wearing a white frilly dress nad when she looked at her stomach she found it had been covered in bandages. She unsurely got up and looked around her attention was immeditly brought to the staircase. She got up feeling a bit a pain in her stomach but she managed to get to the staircase and slowly went down it. She found a man sleeping at a desk and a lot of paper plus a pen around him. The man had pink hair and looked tired. As soon as she stepped off the last step the man rose his head and turned around, the girl panicked a bit and did'nt know what to do.

"Ahhh, you're finnally awake, come and sit down." The man pointed to a table with lots of delicious food on it. The girl did'nt know what to do so she obliged and sat down.

"So, you're Mirajane, right?"

The girl was shocked for a moment and did'nt answer.

"Well, I'm Nastu, nice to meet you." Nastu said uncomfortably but with understanding. "Welcome to my house, from today on you'll be staying here with me."

"What?!" Mira quickly retorted alamred.

"As you've heard, you'll be staying here with me. I saved you, so I think you have a debt to repay."

Mira remembered the horrors of the previous night and how someone with the same scarf saved her.

"But-" She was cut off by Natsu.

"You have something inside of your head, don't you?" Natsu said cautiously.

"What- How do you know?" Mira said surprised.

"You've been having trouble keeping the voices silent at time, am I right? They tell you to do things you would never do."

The tension in the room was rising and Mirajane had her hands on the table as if she was ready to attack Natsu and run. Mirjanes eyes suddenly turned black and a voice that was'nt hers spoke to Natsu.

" Human, you are going into otherwordly business and I suggest that you stop bothering this girl or else as soon as I am free you will be the first to die."

"Really scary there, Demon, but you might wanna rethink what you're saying and who you're saying it to." Natsu said as he faced the Demon with pentagrams in his eyes.

"Wait! You're!-"

Natsu in a flash was standing at the oppsite side of the table and stretched his hand towards Mira. He then pulled it back as if he was holding something, and then slowly a creature with wings appeared in hid hand. He was holding it by the neck and above ground.

"You're-"

"I'm Nightmare of the Hell Gate you insolent demon and I'm heling this person tame your power."

"OK, I'm sorry, don't kill me!" The demon said panicking.

" I'm not going to, don't worry" Said Natsu as his eyes turned back to normal and his grip loosend. I want you to simply stay inside this girl and do what you were doing unitl now.

"What?" Said the demon confused.

"I'm going to teach her how to harvest your power and use it, you don't have to go easy on her, just do what you were doing but please refrain from possesing her when she looses control, deal?"

The demon looked at Natsu confused and stuck out his hand.

"Deal, I guess, so I can just continue to reside in her but don't posses her? I don't know what you're planning but from the stories I've heard it's nothing good is it?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right what to do. Now, go back."

The demon entered Mirajane and she started to move again as if someone unpaused her.

"Let's start from the begining." Natsu said quickly. " I'm Natsu Dragneel..." There was an awkward silence.

" Now you introduce yourself."

"Uh? OH, I'm M-Mirajane Strauss, Mirajane Strauss." She answered hesitantly.

"Right" He smiled warmly. "Do you know anything about the power that resides inside you?"

"Yes." She said angrily. "It's not a power! It's a curse and only very few people are born with it! It's been nothing but a nightmare during my life because of it!"

"Ahhh, but you're wrong, it is a power and a great one at that. You just don't know

how to use it, I can teach you. For now tell me about you and that power."

"I was very young at the time my power was discovered. I lived in a very small town with my parents and the day when my powers awoke I was helping my mother in the firld when we heard scream in and saw smoke coming from the town. We got invaded by a sect of demon worshippers. My mother-" Tears were flowing down her cheeks and onto the floor." She ran to help because my father was in town, but they were already around the field and the moment...she..stepped out..a man wiht a sword..killed her right there." She stood there motionless and her arms swayed lightly as if she did'nt have control over them. " Then all I remember a blackout and when i came to, I was standing in the middle of..dead bodies...covered with blood. But that wasn't me! It was weird but right before I came to it was almost as if I was standing infront of myself but one of my eyes was red, with a black cross inside it."

"A black cross you say, your power is called Mortem, and it's the power to take the life force of others away. You decide wether you take 3 minutes, 3 years or all of it." Natsu explained.

"What? How do you know?" Mirajane was curious.

"I also have to power of the Demons, look at that we're practically twins." Natsu laughed. " I just know how to use mine." Natsu paused for a moment. " There was a time when I didn't and it wasn't the best time of my life, I was imprisoned and tortured for my power to be extracted but with one blackout I killed all the destroyed the people there, the building and the area around it. It took me years to tame that power, so lets not waste time and get started!" Natsu ended cheerfuly.

"I can't just leave!- My sister, she's beign held captive in the same place I escaped from... I'm not leaveing until she's free."

"You never mentioned a sister."

"I met het at the facility, she had a similar story to mine so we related to eachother and became close friends."

"Similar story?" Natsu asked interested.

"She also has a Demon 'power'."

"Then why are we still here, we're going to get your sister." Natsu said confidently.

"Wait, really?! Its dangerous to do that, the facility has a lot of guards and magicians ready to stop intruders."

"Riiiiight, so?" Natsu asked surprised.

"They're going to kill you idiot."

"We bearly just met and you call me idiot? How nice. Seems like you don't ant to see your sister afterall?" Natsu teased.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Please save my sister." Mirajane begged."

"Then lets go, and where is this?"

Mirajane told him where the facility is and Natsu raised his hand, a black sphere surrounded it and he clicked his fingers. They disappeared and found themselves infront if the facility.

"See? Easy." Natsu said proudly.

"Wha- Teleporting magic?!" Mirajane almost shouted. "But your aspect was destruction not illusion, how?!"

"That's what I'm gonna teach you, like it?" Natsu said cheerfully.

"I never said I'll join though."

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" Natsu poorly acted that he cared, his eye color changed from green to ornange like, they changed along with his personality. "Whoever said you had a choice, princess." He said emotionlessly.

He raised his hand up in the air and slowly started to pull it down, as he did that a massive black smoke dragon appeared above the building. It opened its mouth and began to move down to cover the whole building. At that point Natsus hand was around his eye level. Natsu took deep breath.

"This which stands in my path to greatness" He whispered. "DISAPPEAR FOR I COMMAND YOU!" He went from whispering to shouting and clenched his fist.

The dragon cloed it's mouth and and building started to crumble which caused a slight earth quake within the area. Alomst as if a shadow covered part of Natsus face, Mirajane could only see one of his eye light up bright yellow with a triangle in it. He smile evily as the building fell. The people in the building were slow to relise what had happend and witht the surprise they all fell and were getting up to protect the building, or its contents.

They summoned thier magic and were ready to fight, they turned to Natsu and froze, literally, they were instatly covered in ice. The dragon swung its hand at the frozen guards and smashed them to pieces. Natsu approched the past location of the building only to see a red-haired girl lying unconciouss on the floor, wearing some tettered ol rags. Mirajane noticed the girl and broke into a sprint. She was going past Natsu when he put his arm out and stopped her.

"Let me get to her!" Mirajane demanded.

"Shut up brat." Natsu said as he looked at her from an angle.

"O-ok." She said scared.

The red-haired girl was lifted up in the air by some weird force and stayed there infront of Natsu with her arms out. She opened her eyes to reveal they were pure white. A black sphere appeared around her and slowly started to expand and as soon it came to contat with the ground it instantly deleted it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed dangerously. "You have take her over, haven't you? Vitem?" Natsu asked.

"Ahhh, Nightmare of Hells Gate, nice to finally meet you in person. Do I finally get to see your power after all those rumors I heard?" A voice out of nowhere said.

"Vitem, you are just as your magic. You played them all into your hands so you could comeback in this girls body. "

"Yes, worked ver well." The voice said proudly. "But what a fool you are knowing my magic and still talking to me, as of now I'm already in your head, you will serve me."

From a first persons view we see a dark plane and suddenly stairs start appearing leading up one by one. The person walks up them and is cut off by a door. He smiles. "This is it" He thinks to himself. He pushes the door open to reveal a massive room full of statues lined up at the sides. He walks down the room and reaches the end. "This is odd..." He thinks. At the end he noticed a picture covered in shadow, he moves in closer to see the picture he feels someone behind him. He turns around quickly to and sees a figure wearing a hooded robe,whos hands and head are just bones, the thing holds a scythe looking him in the eyes. The thing lifts the scythe and is getting ready to swing it down upon him.

"WHAT!" He shouts. "NO!" He backs up under the wall and the picture. The thing follows up slowly. He turns around to the picture.

"Exspecto in gehennam?" He reads panicking." I await in...Hell" He translates. The thing swings its scythe and the vision blacks out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Back at the scene with Natsu and Mirajane the demon shouts.

"How was it in my head? Vitem, did you enjoy meeting my guardian?" Natsu said as in his streched arm which as still holding Mirajane back a scythe appeared.

"No! Please! What do you want?!" Vitem panicked and begged.

"Give the girl back her control and stay in there, not like you can leave though." Natsu gave commands.

"Yes...At once."

"I'll talk to you later, for now go to sleep, and if you try anything then I won't hold my guardian back."

The sphere got sucked into the girl and she fell to the ground. Natsu released Mira and she ran to her.

"ERZA! WAKE UP!" She begged kneeled over her.

"Don't worry she's alive brat." Natsu moved Mira away. He picked her up and told Mira and told her to get closer. He lift his hand up and thet teleported again, they appeared infront of a small cabin in the woods. Mira looked around suspiciously.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"None of your business." Natsu said mercilessly.

Mirajane was really surprised ever since Natsu was destroying the building because of his sudden personality change. Natsu slammed the door of the cabin a person with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair opened the door yawning and clearly displeased beacuse of the loud noises.

"Natsu? What do you want at this hour? I just woke up." She said angrily.

"I have no time for your bitchi-" As Natsu was finishing his sentence the girl slapped him full force, forcing his head to turn slightly. He kept his head there for a second as if ready to explode but then suddenly the presure around him stopped and Natsu turned to the girl.

"Oh, Lucy... hehe.. Hi, was erm, Regem causing trouble again?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you should really keep him down, now what's the problem."

"She got taken over by a demon." Natsu nodded towards the girl in his arms.

"Bring her in." Lucy said.

Natsu walked in and Mira followed, Mira was told to wait in the sitting room and Natsu followed Lucy into anther room hlding Erza after which he came back and sat down with Mira.

" You have some questions you want to ask" He said smiling.

"What was..that?" She asked nervously.

"Well, it's a split personality..thingy." He said innocently.

"So, the other Natsu is mean?" Mira asked.

"Was I that bad?"

"Kind of, yeah, you called me a brat all the time."

"Sorry but it's not like I can control it, it just kind of happens." Natsu said as he scratched his head.

The door opened and Lucy walked in.

"She's wake, you can go see her, she's still a bit weakened after she lost control."

Mirajane ran to the other room and saw Erza lying on the bed, she ran closer and hugged her as hard as she could. They both cried.

"Good to see you Mira-nee." Erza said.

"Erza, the person that saved you offered me training to use this..power... but I just can't leave you." Mira cried.

"Mira-nee, I don't want to drag you down with me so you should accept it, beacuse I don't want anything like what happend to me happend to you." She hugged Mira tighter.

Erza tried to get up but did'nt have the strenght so Mira helped her get off the bed. They both walked into the other room hand in hand.

"Natsu...san.. I'm going to turn down your offe because my sister is the only important person in life I have that supported me after I was taken, so I cant leave her."

Natsu rose off his chair steadily and with a grim look, he stared at Mira and began to approach her. The two girls slowly backed away in fear, Natsu looked very angry and a dark aura surrounded him. Lucy casually drinking tea and reading a magazine payed no attention. Natsu kneeled down to Miras height and slowly started to strech his hand towards her head. He then swiftly flicked her and laughed.

"You're sister can come too! Haha" He had a massive smile on his face.

"What? Really?"

"Ofcourse, I'll teach her the power aswell."

Both Mira and Erza were ooverjoyed for the first time since they were captured someone offered them help.

"Natsu-san, is there anything we should know about..your other personalities?"

"Well, I have around four not counting this original one, I have Regem, Sensus, Occide, and Potentia where I turn into a girl."

"What, a girl?!" Mira asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, and then it really gets dangerous. So, are we going? And thanks, again, Lucy."

"No problem , just don't die."

"What a nice way to say bye." Natsu said under his breath. He lift his hand up and clicked his finger causing them to appear infront of a huge mansion and a garden taking around half the mountain it was located on.

"This is your new house, feel free to look around and choose any room." Natsu said proudly.

"When do we start training?" Mira asked.

"When we bring the rest here."

"The rest, there will be others?" Mira asked widening her eyes.

" Yep, around four more. I'll tell you about it later, for now, go choose your roms."


	2. Chapter 2

Mirajane and Erza stood infront of the huge door to the mansion and hesitantly pushed it, but it wouldn't budge. Natsu sighed and went up to the door.

"Open up Jack, this isn't funny..." Natsu said like it was a bother just to talk.

"Ahhhh, Natsu-sama, welcome back! What have you brought home? Two little fragile souls who have recently seen some pretty strong stuff. Fantastic! The smell of fear, cowordice and mistrust!" A vice echoed outside.

"He always does this when someone he doesn't know shows up, but he's an okay guy." Natsu said facing Mira and Erza.

"Welcome Ladies! My name is Jack, I am a Demon bound to this house and the not so humble servant of Natsu-sama. Welcome to what I like to call Devils Residence, or as Natsu-sama calls it plainly a mansion."

The dark windows started to light up aswell as the candles on the stpes leading up tp the mansion, massive banners were rolled down on each side with a pair of wings, and overshadowed by claws. The door slammed open and a red carpet was rolled out up the massive staircase and to each of the corridors as the candles in the candle holders light up one by one.

Nastu looked at Mira and Erza. "Welcome to my mansio-"

"Devils Residence!" Natsu voice was completely muffled out by Jacks shouting.

"Anyway choose your rooms, go on." Natsu said and walked in leaving Mira and Erza who were hesitating in the door frame. Mira tightened the hold on Erzas hand and pulled her in with her. They looked around the mansion and decided to go upstairs, they went to the right and entered the first room. Inside there was a massive king sized bed, beatiful handmade furniture with great decorative details. There was were two wondows both from which you could see a forest and a lake. Both of the girls felt like they were dreaming and were going to wake up soon. Natsu came up and seeing that they were pleased with the rooms smiled.

"You can share a room if you feel uncomfortable." Natsu said.

"Yes, that would be best.T-thank you." Mira answered.

"Jeez, whats wrong with you, at this point you don't have to feel so...uncomfortable." Natsu said childlishly.


	3. Chapter 3

The person on the bed turned around and looked at the cofused Mira as if she was crazy and this was normal.

"Nastu? Is that you?"

"Ye-" Natsu looked down. "Is it a full moon tonight?"

"I think so..."

"Why are you surprised, I told you about this. Also, in about 3 minutes I will have a different peronality, so get no with the questions quick."

Mira was speechless, firstly because the female Natsu was butt naked and secondly because she had fox-like ears.

"What do we do?! Natsu-san?" Mira panicked.

"No, no. Calm down, it's ok, it ill go away after a few days. The 'other' me will kno everything I know but act a bit..differently...than me. Just bear with it, she's the cheerful type." Natsu explained. " Oh, it's happening."

"Wha-no! I don't understand!" Mira shouted. She got no response. "Natsu?"

The girl on the bed let out a yawn and stretched her arms. The cover falling off her fully to reveal nine long fox tales.

"Sorry. Natsu will be back in a few days." The girl turned around slowly and smiled. It was hard to see her face as the fluffy tails were playfully waving past her face, but Mira could see wisker-like things and her face.

" Oh! I've only heard your voice up to now, you're pretty!" The girl playfully and swiftly jumped off the bed and stood infornt of Mira and Erza. "My name is Charlotte K. Potentia."

"Nice to meet you..."

"So, I've been wating all this time to ask this for a while but, you know, I could'nt but why do you only talk and your sister bearly?" Curiosity swelled in her eyes.

"She feels very uncomfortable about..this sudden change." Mira explained.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN!" Charlotte shouted and pointed at Mira. "She just stands behind you and stays silent. Come on now answer me yourself. Say something like good moring I just woke up."

Erza peeked from behind Mira. "Good morning." She almost whispered.

"You know, Natsu told you both to call him Oni-sama, so you shall call me Onee-sama!"

"What?! Why?!" Mira shouted.

"O-Onee-sama..." Erza said hesitantly.

Mira and Charlotte looked at eachother surprised.

"That. Was. CUTE!" Charlotte ran up to Erza and hugged her rubbing her cheeks against Erzas.

"Is it only me but is it cold in here?" Charlotte looked down. "Oh"

Sorry that my updates have been short, but I had a 4k word chapter waiting and I deleted it...twice and couldnt retrieve it. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

About 4 hours later they were in the middle of the city, Charlotte was wearing some spare clothes Natsu bought for the transformation. They walked around the city in search of clothes for her.

" Look at these! They look good." Charlotte shouted pointung at the shop but alos attracting attention.

" Isn't that a little too small for you." Mira looked at her and then the dress.

" Stupid, that's for you! Annnd this one... is for Erza! Oer there." She pointe at the shop again scouting out dresses.

Mira looke at the dress as they approched the shop.

" 180 thousand Jewel!? You can buy a house with that!" Mira shouted. She looked at the other dress for Erza. " 200 thousand!? Why?!"

" Well, Erza called me Onee-sama already annnd you didn't so that's why she get's the more expensive one." Charlotte said proudly.

" I mean why are you buying us such expensive clothes?"

" Why not? You guys are already part of Natsus family, he really won't take no as an answer now. Let me explain to you why Natsu wants you to look good by the way. There are Guilds an then there are Houses. Houses are different from Guilds because their matter are unrelated. Number one Guild is decied by the Grand Magic Games however the number one House is decided by the power of it's members everyday. There are only around 10 Houses because of how expensive they are to upkeep. So, you are representing the Master of the house, do you want to dissapoint your saviour." Even though Charlotte looked so innocent she was very manipulative.

" But...Ehmm.." Mira mumbeled.

" Yup, no choice, now we're buying this for both of you." Charlotte said proudly as she grabbed both dresses.

" What did you do to your tails?" Mira asked in relisation.

" Oh, I made them invisable so they're still here..." As she said that her tails ran across Mira face tickling her. " Haha." She smiled warmly.

The air around the town almost froze and Charlotte looked at the sky.

" Ohhh, this is some very scary magic in this town." She said while looking at the sky."

There was a silence and people started to dissapear one by one. Finally Mirz and Erza disappeared too. Charlotte was standing in the middle of the empty town. Heavy steps could be felt around the corner of the house at the end of the street Charlotte was on, a giant hand garbbed the side of the building and a huge humaniod demon stood about 10 meters tall and facing Charlotte. He noticed her an started to charge at her. The 9 tails were revealed and her ears made a sudden movement. She raised her hand as if grabbing the sky and squeezed it into a fist, then stratched her arm towrds the giant. Her hand was covered in a blue smoke which swirled around her palm. The giant got closer and closer, she jumped up to his head and made the fist into an open palm.

" Begone."She said with an unwavering expression."

The top half of the giant was completly gone and his legs fell to the ground and exploded covering the street and Charlotted face in blood. She put her hand over half of her face and laughed maniacally.

" HHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know this magic power. Someone down there wants to feel my wrath in the worst way possible. HAHA! I'm coming!" She looked down and stomped her foot at the ground.

A person sitting on a throne made of bones sat there with crossed legs and watched as human are dragged along and put in cages, but suddenly the person feels a cold breeze go down his back and then hears the words "I'm coming haha." He sands up alarmed widening his eyes and runs of to a large door.


	5. Chapter 5

He pushes the door revealing a person dripping with blood bound with chians keeping him in the air.

" What is it? Have you come to free your fallen King out of pity." The person said and then coughed blood.

" I felt a magic very similar to... someone we both know coming here." The person at the door said hesitantly.

" You can't mean...Natsu? YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

" Quiet! You are in no place to shout at me. You aren't our King anymore."

" Haha, we'll see. You know fare well that I'm one of the few who can stand Natsu's power. You will come begging me to help you. HAHAHA" The door slowly closed as the person walked out to the prisoners snister laugh.

The earth started to shake as little cracks formed around the large area full of chained up people. Black smoke started to flow out of them and sinnister grins were easily spotted in each. They all seeped out into the air to from one massive ghost-like figure.

"Hello, inhabitants of the Underworld, my name is Jack. I come with a message from my Mas- Mistress who is fairly displeased with your actions thusfar." The voice which was familliar to Mira and Erza said while the figure subtly looked at them and winked.

" So it's not Natsu who's coming down here?" The person who was overseeing the captives asked.

A group of armed men ran up closer to the ghost figure who was way out of their reach.

"Who's Natsu?" The figure said inncently.

" Tell your 'Mistress' to come down here herslef to tell us about how she doesn't like our actions. HA!" The person infront of the armed men said.

" Oh, but that's why I'm trying to warn you. I'm doing this so she doesn't come down here."

" We're not scared of Her so we don't mind. If she's pretty we might have our fun. We'll make her squeal. hehe. "

" Oh, I fear quite the opposite. She is quite the sadist."

" We'll train her so don't you worry about that. You can have her come here right now if you want!" The man said surely.

" So, you are inviting her to come here? Hoho. Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, and by the way. While we were having a nice conversation here our magicians found a way to stop you from leaving. You tought you could go in here and leave so easily? Haha! Fool! We will first kill you and then your bitch of a mistress!" He said laughing. " Any last words?"

" Yes."

"Go on."

"She heard it all." He said and suddenly turned around waving his arm around and creating a hole in mid-air. White and blue light began to shine around the room lighting it up very clearly and then a figure emerged from the hole slowly walking out of it. Each step the woman took stones formed into stairs under her feet and crumbled as she stepped on the next one. Nine fox tails waved behind her. She stepped further down and a flash of light revealed her to be Charlotte.

" Rork, Is that you?" Charlotte said looking at the man infront of the armed men.

" W-what? How do you know me?" The man asked while moving back scared.

" Don't tell me you don't recognize me. I'm so sad. The man who said he'll make me squeal doesn't recognize who I am. boohoo." Charlotte said and slowly while getting closer to the ground she started to skip down the stairs.

"W-what?"He looked around in panick and relised there are armed men around him. " Get her!"

The swords they were holding began to glow yellow in colour and they leaped in the direction of Charlotte.

"I thought you know better." Charlotte pointed one finger in their direction and they were frozen mid-air, then fell and crumbeled to pieces.

" What? Who are you?" Rork said panicking.

"Wha-You don't know. Look into my eyes, Rork." Charlotte looked at him and he looked back.

He was trnasported into a large space with a room filled with stars. There he seen the image of Charlottes face and as he looked through her light beast-like eyes behind her he could see large green firey eyes lighting up the whole room. He came-to and looked again at Charlotte while she stared at him with crossed arms.

"N-natsu?" He said and cralwed into a ball rocking back and forth.

" He didn't know? But I told you to tell them, Jack..." Charlotte was surprised.

Jack looked at her and covered his mouth with his hand and smiled. "TeeHee." "

Charlotte sighed and facepalmed. "Good one." She said and stretched out her other hand making it into a fist and pointing it at Jack. Jack, now the same size as charlotte in ghost form, admiring the destruction caused stretched out his hand made it into a fist and tapped Charlotttes fist. "I know." He answered

Charlotte stepped fully down from the stairs and began to scout the people in chains to find Mira and Erza. She found them quite easily as they were the only ones there with silver and red hair.

"Come here guys." Charlotte said. They stepped out of the crowd wearing chains. They were so used to it until recently that they bearly noticed until Charlotte pointed it out. They stood infront of Charlotte and she hugged them tightly.

"Mira, time for a lesson. Ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Y-yes..."

"Right, You can destroy anything. Now get those chains of yourself and Erza." She said suddenly.

Mira looked confused at first but remembered how Natsu always did something with his eyes when he used magic. She stared at the chains and remembered Natsus words about her magic. Black crosses appeared inside her eyes and they began to glow a purple-black colour.

Mira began to chant something, the words just kind of came to her. " I ,who command time, also decide time. Obey!" The chains around her arms withered and turned to dust. Both her chains and Erzas.

"That was faster than expected. Well done."Charlotte patted her on the head.

"I have to go somewhere quickly." She said again as she walked off further into the room and finally getting to the large door she wanted to see. She opened them and seen the prson bound in chains.

"Looking pretty pathetic there. King." She said leaning on the doorframe.

" Shut up." King said letting out weak laugh and a smile.

" How did you end up like this and Rork taking command? "

" I-eh- I was knocked out while sleeping. pffft."

" Hahaha, You? Knocked out? " Charlotte clapped her hands and the chains dissappeared King fell to the ground. He got up holding his bloody hip and stugeled to get up. Charlotte walked up to him and helped him up. She let him lean on her shoulder as they walked out of the room and toward the a throne. She sat King there.

" Drink my blood, Azazel." The blood flowing out of King was immidietly sucked into the throne and a large ball of lightning covered him. Out of the lighting he came out again wearing a long black cape and dark red armour. He then sat on the throne and looked at Charlotte while supporting his head with his hand on the armrest.

" It's not polite to keep your guests standing while you sit. Jellal."

Jellal got up and nodded his head pointing toward to throne. Charlotte sat down and crossed her legs. She stroked the armrest. "Did you miss me. Azazel?" She said looking up. Blood-like liquid swirled around the throne as if in joy. Jellal kneeled down infront of Charlotte and grabbed her hand kissing it. "We all did, My Queen."

"You know I'm not staying... Jellal. You are the King now. I have to keep the promise with Natsu."

" My Queen, please, re-negotiate the deal with Natsu. You see what happens when you're not in charge. The Demons rebel and attempt to invade the aboveground."

" You know that's impoasible while Natsu and I are there. Don't worry. You've done a great job so far." Charlotte stood up and leaned toward Jellal kissing him on the forehead and stroking his hair backwards. "You're welcome to come see me anytime each month for the whole 3 days. Or Natsu if you choose. Bye for now." She walked out of the large room leaving Jellal on his knees.

" I'm back, let's get going." Charlotte said to Mira and Erza. " Time for Erzas lesson, Ready?"

" Yes." Erza said surely.

" There's a portal behind this wall made of obsidian. The portal will bring us back to the town. And I'm oh so tired because of this, I can't use my teleporting magic." Charlotte said sarcasticly. " You're magic is pretty good for these stuff."

Erza walked up to the wall and put her hand on it to feel how hard it is.

" How do I do this, Onee-sama?" She asked. There was something different about her, the way she spoke changed. She got a lot more confident.

" Sorry, what? Could you repeat that again." Charlotte asked.

" How do I do this? Onee-sama?"

"Just the last part."

"O-Onee-sama?"

"No matter how many times I hear it it's just too cute." Charlotte melted. " Oh yeah, just think about destruction of antything. Doesn't have to be this wall, but just think of something being reduced to the molecualr level and then destroy it further until there is nothing left." Charlotte made it sound so simple.

"Onee-sama, I'm not going to be a burden, ever. " She said as her eyes light up showing a pair of flaming wings and the wall crumbeled down into little pebbles, and was just about to fall on Erza but the pebbles turned to dust and left a sizzling sound.

"Well done." Charlotte said as she moved beside Erza with Mira on her right. She put her hands on their heads. " Both of you. Good job." She said as she petted them both.

" About those dresses..." Charlotte quickly said.

" I'm not going to wear anything so expensive. " Mira said.

" I don't need anything like that either, Onee-sama." Erza added.

" Well, that's fine, but I already bought them...hehe."

" Well, I guess there's no choice then." Mira tried to hide her happiness but her cheeks were a deep crimson red.

" I guess we'll have to wear them then." Erza said.

" But those are ball dresses, we're not planning on going to any balls, so..." Mira was cut off by Charlotte. " Well, actually." Charlotte smiled. "We're going to a ball in four days. Well, you guys and Natsu. He's back tomorrow."

" Can I ask you soemthing? How did you and Natsu-Do...that?" Mira asked.

" Long story. Very long. It's also a secret, but all I can tell you is we had a deal. And, we're both keeping up our parts."

" And...Do I have to go to the ball?"

" Oh yes. "

" I've never been to one, I will not know what to do." Mira explained.

" What about you Erza? " Charlotte asked. Erza looked at the ground with her hands behind her back.

" I-kind of want..to go...Onee-sama." She said under her breath.

" Yes, you definetly have to go." Charlotte said to Mira.

" Let's go home now. Come on." Jack who was following them added."

" They walked into the portal and appeared inside the Mansion.

" Didn't you say this would bring us to the town." Mira noticed. "You said you didn't have enough power to transport us here."

" I lied." Charlotte said lightly.

It was time for Mira and Erza to start training, not their power, but dancing and behaviour for the ball. Charlotte and Natsu had around five more hours to 'swap' . Mira was trying on her dress. It was a black, frilly dress with an open back and Erza a very similar one but red.

" This is...kind of revealing, don't you think?" Mira said.

" I think it's prefect." A ghost figure watching Erza and Mira said.

" Yeah, perfect." Charlotte added stroking her chin.

" How do I look, Onee-sama?" Erza said and spun to show off the dress.

" Oh, verry pretty, doesn't she?" Jack said and poked at Charlotte who wasn't answering.

"Ye- what? "

" You're drooling." Jack said giggling.

" It's about time we go to sleep, isn't it?" Charlotte said, swiftly changing the subject.

It was quite late and about time to go to sleep. They all left the room and made their way to their rooms, Mira and Erza to the same one and Jack sinking back into a wall. Charlotte made her way to Her and Natsus room. She took off all her clothes and dropped onto the bed almost immidietly falling asleep. She had a very scary dream, and the same one for the longest she can remember.

Charlotte was walking through a desert during a sandstorm. Her vision was blurry and she held onto her stomach which was cut open, deeply. Blood dripping on the sand leaving a trail which quickly dissappeared as it got carried away by the strong wind which she could bearly withstand. The sanstorm slowly lifted to reveal a group of unconsciouss people aroud her. She looked at all of them, and recognized them all, the fear overwhelmed her and she could only scream as she passed each lifeless face she knew, knowing she ws the cause of this. She looked at her hand and seen a dagger materialise in it. She looked around once more and then looked at the dagger. She held the dagger tightly with both hands.

" Grey, Jellal, Rogue, Sting, Lucy, Levi, Siegraid, Juvia, Wendy. I'm sorry." She said as tears of blood ran down her cheeks and dripped onto the ground. " I'M SORRY!" She shouted and looked up at the dark sky and the sun dripping with blood. She clanched her teeth and pushed the dagger toward her. Suddenly a hand garbs hers and stops the dagger as it was about to pierce her heart. The hand felt very warm, but she just wanted to die and let this world exist without her.

" LET ME DIE!" She shouted at the person who was holding her hand. The sandstorm was all around him and only his hand reached out. The person manipulted the sand around him as if it was a part of him. Charlotte put up resistance as she tried to get the dagger closer to her heart. "LET ME DIE, PLEASE!" She shouted once more. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" The shouting turned to almost whispers. "p-please, let me die..." She begged. The person holding her hand squeeed it and she let go of the dagger. He pulled her closer to him and threw his arm around her as the other hand touched her hand on the stomach blocking the bleeding. She cried and with his face so close her tears flowed onto his cheek. He touched her stomach and a light emitted from his hand as the wound closed and her blood dripping out almost as if obeying flowed back inside. " I-I-I didn't wa-want this. I-I went ou-out of control, a-a-and..."

"Do you want to sleep in peace?" The man hugging her asked.

" I-I can...never sle-sleep in peace. It's my des-destiny to rule the...underworld."

The man let go of her and stood up straight, the sand moving around him like it was part of his body. Charlotte was on her knees and supported herself with her hand. She looked up at him as he put his hand forward and clenched his fist. " Destiny." He said as he began to open his fist. " Is just an-" He fully opened his fist. " Excuse." Four large columns of sand shot up into the air and joined as one forming a spiral which was circling around Charlotte and the man whos face was still blurry from the sand. Charlotted looked up at him as the sand cleared, she seen pink hair and green firey eyes lighting up. He wore a scarf which waved wildly in the wind. He smiled warmly and looked Charlotte in the eyes, while kneeling to get to her level. He was right infront of her face, so close Charlotte could count his eyelashes if she had the time. She was lost in the deep green eyes and failed to notice as he got even closer. " My name's Natsu." He said and suddenly kissed Charlotte, she was pushed backwards beacuse she was unprepared for this but Natsu put his arms around her and kept her in place. She felt a sudden wave of warmth go through her body and she noticed the wound on her stomach which was already closed was now completely healing. The spiral of sand blowing around them fell instantly and the sun began to shine bright yellow colours again as the sky lightened. Natsu hugged Charlotte again.

Natsu woke up. charlotte and him have swapped. He lay in his bed unaware of the dream Charlotte has everytime. Natsu slowly got up and looked around, it was morning and he didn't feel like getting up, even though he just kind of slept for 3 days. The door slowly crept open and Mira entered the room.

" Charlotte?" She whispered as she peeked around the door.

Natsu was asleep and couldn't hear anything so he didn't answer. Mira approached the bed and only seen the figure under the douvet.

" I- we need help trying on the dresses again." She whispered but got no answer. Mira slowly climed the big bed to get to the other side she slowly moved toward who she thought was Charlotte, and tapped Natsus shoulder. She thought about Charlottes slender figure and thought about how the arm she was tapping was a bit more muscular. Mira pushed Natsus shoulder a bit harder.

" Charlot-" Mira said as Natsu slowly turned around.

In the hallway Erza was talking to Jack." Where's Mira?" Erza asked.

"Wait for it. 3, 2, annnnnd 1." As Jack got to one a loud scream could be heard followed by a loud thud which came from Natsus room. " Ahahahahaah, She's in Natsus room. With Natsu, she went there to wake up Charlotte though, that's the funny part, Young Lady." Jack explained.

" Wait, but Charlotte told us that Natsu will be back."

" Yes, however, a crtain someone told her Charotte is still here."

Back in Natsus room Mira was lying on the ground beside Natsus bed as he leaned over the edge and stared at her surprised and alarmed by the shouting

"N-N-Nastu?!" She shouted as her eyes wondered down his naked chest. Mira turned around and light up bright red on her cheeks.

" What?" He answered and dropped his head back onto his pillow. "You're so loud." He added.

" W-what are you doing here?" Mira asked as she slightly turned around to look at him just with the corner of her eye. All she could see is his pink hair and his back as he lay on a pillow on the edge of the bed. Her eyes wondered down his heavily scarred back then onto his stretched hand as Mira shifted her head and used her other eye.

" What am I doing here? huh? What are you doing here, is a better question. This is my room." Natsu said but his vice was muffeled as his head was deep in the pillow. " This is my room...right?" Natsu added as if he woke up in someone elses room before.

" Y-yeah, sorry, I thought Charlotte was still here." Mira explained.

" Oh, did you like her that much? Haha. Then again what's there not to like about her. So, what did you need? " Natsu asked.

" Don't worry about it. I-we'll do it ourselves."

Natsu raised his head and looked at Mira, his messy hair waved around when the wind blew from the open window in his room. She turned around fully and looked at his chest, she seen even more scars, one coming from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip and it looked like it went even further down. Another scar was all around his his neck like it was decapitated before. Yet another scar was at his heart, it looked like something was written on it but before Mira could make out what it was Natsu stood up and turned around and before Mira could notice anything she turned aroun again.

" What is it? If Charlotte can do it I think I can try." Natsu said.

" Well about the ball, and the dresses Charlotte bought for us..." Mira was embarassed. "I- we have no idea how to put them on."

" She bought you the dresses, for once she actually did what I asked her for. I'll help you put them on, sometimes only my and Charlottes bodies change but not minds, so I have confidence in putting on a dress." Natsu explained as he dropped clothes he had in his hand. Mira heard it all and wanted to turn around. Natsu was slowly getting changed into what he was going to wear for the ball.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked.

"It's great." Mira said without turning around.

" You would need to turn around to know I look great." Natsu said.

Mira slowly turned around thinking Natsu had no clothes on and her eyes were closed. She was a little bit curious and hesitantly opened one of her eyes. She seen Natsu standing there in a black suit with a longer back like a cape up to his knees which was split in half after it got passed his lower back. He was fixing his tie and then ran his hand through his hair.

Sorry for the absence, I have exams now, so I have to study. A LOT.


	6. Chapter 6

Later during breakfast prepared, surprisingly, by Natsu Mira was trying to get the image of half-naked Natsu out of her head turning crimson red in the process.

" Mira, you okay? " Natsu asked concerned.

" Yeah-yeah. I'm fine." She said looking at the floor.

" She's not fine, somethings wrong with her." Erza said as if she was certain.

" W-what? I'm fine. How would you know, and when did you get so talkative?" Mira said as she flicked Erzas forehead.

" Ouch!" Erza said as she placed both hands where Mira flicked her. She looked at Mira with scorning eyes.

" Red hair just like your temper." She teased Erza.

" And you're always calm?" Erza retorted.

" Yes." Mira said surely.

Erza jumped off her chair and onto Mira causing them both to fall to the ground, Erza quickly began to tickle Mira mercilessly.

"You don't look calm to me!" Erza said as she tortured Mira and she laughed waving her arms from side to side trying to portect herself.

" Hahahhahaha, stop it! Stop! " Mira begged while laughing which made Erza not take her very seriously so she continued on doing so.

" Admit defeat!" Erza made it sound more dramatic than this was.

" Wha-" Mira said annoyed. " You little-" She pushed Erza off of her and started to tickle her back.

Suddenly when Erza tried to tickle Mira again Mira made a sudden movement and hit her head off the table, which was followed by a loud thud and something spilling. They both looked at eachother, Mira hlding her head, and peeked over the table to see Natsu resting his head on one arm as he watched the two of them. They looked around the table and seen a cup of tea,most likely Natsus, knocked over.

" Glad to see you're getting used to being here." Natsu said with a massive smile on his face." But I wanted to drink that." He finished.

"S-sorry." Erza and Mira said in unision.

" So, you guys ready for the Ball tomorrow?" Natsu quickly changed the subject because he thought he made Erza and Mira feel some kind of bad.

" Tomorrow?!" Mira shouted.

" It's meant to be in 2 days form now." Erza added.

" Wha-no. I told Charl to tell you... and she mixed up the dates."

They all stood there for a while silently. Natsu trying to think of what to say next.

" You have around 23 hours to learn how to dance. " Natsu said casually. " I'll go call a few people." He said as he left the room, the tea dripping as he walked. " But first, I need a change of clothes."

"What do you mean?"

" Well, my clothes are wet-" Natsu said sarcasticly.

" Not that. What do you mean we have to learn how to dance?"

" Just as you heard, you're going to dance. It is a ball after all." Natsu said.

" But-" Mira was cut off by Natsu again.

" I'll give you 5 seconds, ask the questions."

" Wha-" Mira was interupted again, this time by Erza.

" When, where, why, who?" She quickly asked.

" Tomorrow at around seven o'çlock, in the capital and town hall, to officaly register our house and what do you mean who?"

" Who are we dancing with?" Erza asked confused.

" Members of other houses. Who knows maybe you guys will find the love of your lives there." Natsu smirked. " Now, I really have to go fast." He and moved towards the exit. " This tea was really hot." He silently said as he left.

Very suddenly two men entered the room. They were both of average height, one had blond spiky hair all going outwards and the other black spiky hair which all went upwards. The blond man smiled warmly and happily at the to grils while the other looked at them with no particular expression.

" Excuse me, but who are you? " Mira asked distancing herslef and slightly pulling Erza by her sleeve.

" I'm Sting and this gloomy guy here is Rouge, we were asked by Natsu to teach you how to dance."

" He really doesn't aste _any_ time..." Erza said while looking at Sting and Rouge.

Later all four of them were inside a large, underground, hall. It was light up by three massive chandaliers which hung down from the ceiling on golden chians. The walls were decorated by banners with a skull and a wild rose growing out of its eye.

" Well then, shall we start the lssons?" Sting said as he approached Mira stuck his left arm to his side and his right arm towards her as he slightly bowed and waited for Mira to give him her hand. Mira hesitantly put her hand in his and he swiftly grabbed her and pulled her to him, both of their hands out in front and Stings hand on Mira's waist and without relising it Miras hand as on his back. She did not hide the displeasure on her face and Sting was kind of worried because of what she might do to him. Slap or kick, things like that popped into his head.

A few meters next to Sting and Mira, Erza watched them carefully. Rogue stood beside her and favepalmed seeing Sting playing around. He turned to Erza and got into the same position as Sting and waited for Erza to place her hand in his. Even though this is exactly what Sting done Rogues was much more calm and ellegant. Erza finnaly placed her hand in his and he gently pulled her in towards himslef, and in contrast to Sting, he waited until Erza came over herself.

Erza and Mira were led by Sting and Rogue. They tried to mind their feet as they were spun around, it eventually became quite easy to them and they followed Sting and Rogue without any mistakes.

" You're pretty good at this cutie. " Sting said as he smirked at Mira.

" This is all just spinning, it's not hard." Mira answered sarcasticly.

" Well, this is all that's needed for the ball. You just have to look fancy and beatiful while doing it."

" That shouldn't be hard either."

" Yeah, you already have the beatiful part down." Sting smiled.

Mira blushed and averted her eyes as Sting continued to dance and laughed at her.

" What's so funny? " Mira questioned.

" You got used to Natsu pretty fast, didn't you? "

" What?" Mira was surprised at the sudden question.

" Can you do me a favor? Natsu waorries too much about the people around him and almost never for himself. Can you take care of him as a member of his family?" Sting said while smiling warmly.

" I was planning to already without you asking. " Mira answered with pride.

Meanwhile Erza and Rogue were silently dancing a few meters away. Rogue led her and she followed but suddenly stopped.

" Is something wrong. " Erza asked.

" Have you seen..." It looked like it was hard to for him to finish. " Nevermind, don't worry about it." He finished. " You're doing very well, although this is all it takes. " He praised Erza.

" Thank you very much, it's all thanks to you."

Sting and Rogue stopped dancing and let go of Miras and Erzas hands.

" This is all you need, not hard, but still some knowledge on dancing will be usefull." Sting said for the both of them.

Sting and Rogue were infront of Natsu and Mira and Erza resting in their rooms.

" Thanks for the favor on such a short notice." Natsu smiled. There was a long pause as tension and slinece filled the room.

Suddenly Rogue tried to grab Natsu by the neck but was quickly interupted by Sting who grabbed his hand. Rogue, who was usually calm and collected, was clearly aggitated by Natsu.

" Where's Charlotte?!" He demanded.

" You know exactly where she is, and she doesn't want to leave, you know this."

" It's been 3 years, she must be fine now!"

" She will be fine!" Natsu who was smiling now shouted. The room darkened, Natsus shadow which was being cast behind Sting and Rogue grew large wings which covered almost the entire room. " I promised her she will be fine you idiot! I won't break the promise." Natsu said as he grabbed Rogue by his shirt but quickly let go.

" N-Natsu... I'm sorry." Rogue apologised.

" It's fine." The room lightened again. " I understand, I should be the one apologising to you, this is taking a very long time."

" It's fine, if she want's this, then it's okay with us." Sting added.

" Thank you for helping me today. Those two will need it." Natsu said as Sting and Rogue disappeared into ashes.


End file.
